The Switch
by rockabillycouture
Summary: They have been back in L.A. for sometime now. Will they be able to share the same passion here like they did in Chicago?


It had been weeks since Bill and I had gotten back from Chicago. We had finished filming (for now anyways) what we needed to get done over there and it was time to go home. We were back in L.A. now, going back to a less romantic life. For two weeks I had Bill all to myself. No matter what we were doing, we were together at least ninety five percent of the time. And it wasn't just about the sex, just being with him made me feel more whole. But we were back in California, he was with Maggie and the girls, and I, well I was by myself.

However he still was coming over every few days to see me. Which was good enough for me at the time. He was now accustomed to letting himself in and making himself at home. "Hey, I'm here!" he yelled down the hallway. Even though I was a little bitter about not being with him like Maggie was, I still got excited when I heard his voice call down my hall. I came hustling down the hall, jumped up, and wrapped my legs around his waist. I passionately greeted him with a kiss, running my fingers through the hair on the back of his head. Like always, I felt like a lightning bolt had shot right through me. I was in love and it melted the feelings of being jilted away.

"I just wanted to see what my best lady was up to today" he said as he lowered me back onto the ground. "Not much really. I am having to go over costume designs for my new video that coming up. But other than that, I am just sitting around listening to music like normal" I replied. Since he was so used to this basically being his second home, he turned on my Xbox and decided to throw in Injustice. Which was fine with me, being that we were both comic book nerds. Plus he needed to get schooled this time on how to play with Harley Quinn right.

After a few rounds of playing Harley vs The Joker, I wanted to get reacquainted, sensually that is. Being that we'd been back in L.A., we'd not had time to see each other. At least sexually anyways. I decided to drop out and let him play himself. That's when I decided to kiss on his well-defined jaw and neck. I wanted him, every bit of him. I ran my lips up and down his neck, even tugging on his earlobe with my teeth a little, but he wasn't seeming to budge. I wanted to be handled like I had been a few weeks back. That night in New York after SNL. He'd only done that one time and I was aching for him to do it again.

To try and sell my point, I decided to get down on my knees in front of Bill. I slowly unzipped his pants and teased him through his boxer shorts with kisses. That got his attention enough for him to at least stop playing the game. When I saw him looking down at me with lust in his eyes, I decided to take him into my mouth. He let out a little sigh and I slowly sucked on his cock. I wanted to get reintroduced to his manhood. I wanted to feel every inch, every vein, inside of my mouth. I took my hand and decided to jerk him off while I sucked on him. I heard his whimpering my name and that's when I knew I had him where I wanted him.

I told him how I wanted him to make me his bitch, how I wanted him to man handle me. I started to unbutton my jeans and slid them down my legs. I straddled his lap and told him to do what he wanted. He slipped inside of me and thrusted slowly. He put his head on the inside of my neck. Leaving his breath and moans behind. He wanted to be gentle and take it slow. But I wanted him to fuck me, make me his, but it seemed like he wanted to make love. If he didn't want to give it to me the way I wanted, I was going to take it from him.

I got off and told him I'd be right back. I told him to move over to my dining room chair and pleasure himself. I told him to keep himself erect while I went and got something out of the bedroom. What I went to get was a scarf. I may have not had handcuffs or anything too kinky, but this would do to restrain him. I came out of the hall to see him jerking himself off. He was enjoying every bit of it and it was hot to see my man getting himself off. But I wanted him to completely surrender to me. I pulled his wrists behind his back and tied the scarf around them. I weaved the rest of the scarf in between the columns on the back of the chair, just to make sure he wasn't going anywhere and I had full control of him.

I got back on top of him, but instead of letting him go completely in, I wanted to tease him. I rubbed my pussy over top of his cock. Feeling his smooth head move over my crotch. I wanted to feel his length, but at the same time wanted him to work for it. I got back off and got on my knees once again. This time I just used my tongue and swirled it around the length of his dick. I saw him twitching, I knew all he wanted was to be inside of me. I stopped and moved away from him. I sat a few feet away from him and decided to pleasure myself. I wanted him to watch me, but not be able to help me or help himself. I rubbed circles on my clit, my moans filled the air. I slipped a finger in and started pumping. I looked up at Bill and he looked hungry with lust.

As much as I liked pleasing myself, I did want Bill inside of me. I just wanted to make him work for it. His eyes red with passion, I straddled him again and told him if he wanted it, he'd have to beg me to fuck him. "Fuck me" he obeyed. But it wasn't good enough. I wanted to hear him say it like he was in desperate need of me. I took his face by the jaw, looked him in the eyes, and told him if he wanted me he needed to beg, not ask. "Fuck me. Please fuck me! I need to be inside of you. I want to fill you up!" he yelled. It was good enough for me. I lowered myself down onto his girth and started riding him. I laced my fingers around the back of his neck for support and took him as deep and as fast as I could. He looked like he couldn't take it anymore.

Suddenly, he broke free of his restraints and pinned me on the floor. He put all of his weight on me and plunged deep inside of me. This is what I wanted. I hadn't expected this, but I was very content with it. He lifted my head off the ground and held it up by the back of my hair. "Yes Bill. Make me yours!" I yelled. He laid my head back down and stuck two of his fingers into my mouth. I sucked on them like everything depended on it. I was his submissive and was going to go along with his every whim. Suddenly I felt a surge of ecstasy flow over me and came all over his cock. I felt myself contracting around him and him still slamming into me, destroying me and all of my being in that moment. It didn't take much longer for him to come right afterwards and he came inside of me. "It's the least you owe me" he said.

He pulled out of me and we laid there sweaty and relieved. We laid on my dining room floor and just held each other for a few moments. Even though this had been rough sex, it was one of our closer moments as a couple. I can speak for both of us when I say we felt like one being instead of two for that little moment in time. After about fifteen minutes of just lying in complete silence, he kissed me on the cheek and got up. Unfortunately he had to go home, his home. But I knew I would see him again soon.


End file.
